


Néon

by Melanocetidae



Category: Metropolis (1927)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bromance, Drabble, M/M, Platonic Romance, Secret Crush, Synthwave, vaporwave
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocetidae/pseuds/Melanocetidae
Summary: Drabble du ship Freder / Josaphat dans un futur alternative d'une ville stylisé vaporwave/synthwave :)
Relationships: Freder Fredersen/Josaphat
Kudos: 1





	Néon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Neon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044252) by [Melanocetidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanocetidae/pseuds/Melanocetidae)



Il y avait comme un reflet de néon violet dans ses cheveux noirs et comme des lumières de buildings dans ses yeux. Parmi toute la foule le blond ne voyait que Josaphat et personne d'autres. Le regard cernés du brun se tourna vers Freder qui était quelques mètres derrière lui, engloutit par le monde, serrés dans son perfecto en cuir, son noir à lèvre parfaitement appliqué.

"-Prends ma main Josaphat, on va se perdre." émit Freder en riant.

C'est avec le bruit des voitures, bras liés le long de la Metropolis qu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. Mais cette soirée, le noir à lèvre du blond ne sera pas resté parfait.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture !  
> J'aime développer ce ship, certes seul vu l'inexistence du fandom francophone, mais cela me rend moins exigeant avec ce que j'écris.  
> Appart les forts contacts physiques et des phrases pouvant être sous-entendus, j'avoue que la relation entre ces deux personnages n'est pas vraiment extraordinaire. Mais remettons nous dans le contexte du film; 1927, il n'était pas encore possible d'enregistrer une bande son sur une vidéo, les discours sont rares et utiles, pas vraiment le temps aux sentiments superflus et donc les personnages finissent assez peu développés. Néanmoins en tant que fan, ce sera toujours un plaisir de les interpréter ^^


End file.
